Flexible plastic ice cube trays are common place around the world today. The main drawbacks with most of these flexible ice cube trays is that when you flex these ice cube trays using two hands, the ice cubes rise upwards enough to retrieve, but soon as you stop flexing the ice cube tray to retrieve the ice cubes the ice cubes recede back down into their individual compartments, thus making it difficult to remove desired amount of ice cubes. The ice cube tray may be inverted to remove the ice cubes into a container often spilling some of the ice cubes on the counter top or on the floor.